pasado corrupto, presente indeseable y futuro incierto
by CHARActer7
Summary: corrupcion... caos... muerte... decepcion... todo esto y mas lo a visto el... ¿es todo lo que podra ver? ¿o hay otro camino...fuera de la corrupcion? ...
1. Chapter 1

One shot…la charla.

 **(Bueno, sé que no eh subido en mucho tiempo así que les dedico esta historia tipo spin off sobre mi oc, así que espero que lo disfruten, no se preocupen mañana subiré el acto 4.5 (les explicare porque es así en el acto) así que…sin más preámbulos… ¡disfruten!)**

 **Aún era tarde, esa casa aun albergaba los restos de una familia, una familia azotada por el mal…**

 **No literalmente hablando, claro está…pero antes…lo fue.**

 **Se veía en el exterior de esa casa a dos personas hablando…una con furia y la otra con calma mezclada de tristeza.**

 **C: ugh…enserio, después de que me dejaras… ¿simplemente decides volver por mí?**

 **¿?: No…es que no es sano lo que les haces a ellas… lo que ocurrió en los demás universos…solamente tú sabes.**

 **C: …solamente quería saber el posible futuro que le deparaba a MI universo…solo…quería intentar salvarlo.**

 **Se sentía como una escoria por no poder haber hecho nada.**

 **¿?: …no…chara tú sabes muy bien que eso no se hace…ya alteraste 4 universos… ¿cuantos más necesitas para calmar tu ira?**

 **C: ¡A MI NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER! YO NO SOY TU—**

 **¿?: Hijo…**

 **C: …**

 **¿?: Yo lo se…cuando te encontré afuera…herido y casi muerto… ¿qué fue lo que yo hice?**

 **C: …**

 **¿?: ¿Qué fue lo que hice?**

 **C: …lo correcto.**

 **¿?: ¿Hiciste lo correcto cuando te enfrentaste a ese demonio?**

 **C: …sí.**

 **¿?: ¿Porque?**

 **C: ¡PARA VENGARLOS MALDICION!**

 **¿?: …eso es correcto.**

 **¿?: Pero no hiciste lo mejor para ti.**

 **C: …**

 **¿?: Quizá y querías vengarte, pero tu juicio solamente fue nublado por una cosa…tu perdida.**

 **C: ¡NO ME REPITAS ESO…!**

 **¿?: Chara…por favor…quizás y simplemente tenía que pasar…**

 **C: ¡EL DESTINO SE PUEDE IR A LA MIERDA OK?! ¡EL MURIO POR SU CULPA! ¡Y TU ESPOSA E HIJOS TAMBIEN…!**

 **¿?: ¿Que?**

 **C: ¡uhh!…**

 **¿?: No…eso no es posible…ella…no…**

 **C: ¡ES LA VERDAD! ¡ESE DESGRACIADO TUVO EL DESCARO DE CONTARME TODO EL CAOS QUE PROVOCO!**

 **¿?: …quizás y sea cierto…pero…**

 **C: ¡¿EH?!**

 **¿?: No te quiero perder a ti…no otra vez…por favor…deja ese show demente…y vuelve a tu hogar…este hogar que te ofrezco…quizás ellos no se encuentren contigo…pero yo te daré un hogar…una familia…aunque sea solamente yo…**

 **C: …no…papa…no me abraces…no funcionara…**

 **¿?: Incluso si no eres mi hijo real…aquí tienes un hogar siempre.**

 **¿?: No hagas cosas peligrosas…por favor…**

 **C: …sabes algo…ya recuerdo porque vengo a visitarte en secreto cada vez que termino un acto…enserio tus palabras me calman…**

 **¿?: ¿No temes que alguien sepa quién soy yo?**

 **C: no…si yo estoy aquí para protegerte…nada malo pasara…te lo juro.**

 **(Abrazo)**

 **¿?: Chara…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…desde hace tanto tiempo…**

 **C: quizás y finalmente vengue a tu familia real…**

 **¿?: Tú eres mi familia real…no lo olvides…antes tenía una pero ahora…tú eres todo lo que tengo.**

 **(Fuertes vientos se aproximan hoy señoras y señores, les recomendamos usar paraguas…)**

 **C: aun conservas ese viejo radio… ¿verdad?**

 **¿?: Creo que me voy, se hace noche, y va a llover.**

 **C: padre…gracias por no dejarme morir antes…enserio te lo agradezco…de corazón, te juro que…**

 **¿?: No chara…si ese demonio hace lo que quiere sin importarle nada las consecuencias…tú serás diferente…serás más...si antes creían que eras un demonio…ahora serás un ángel guardián.**

 **C: no soy ninguno papa…soy chara…CHARActer7.**

 **¿?: Aun no me has contado porque te llamas así…hijo, pero estoy seguro de que me lo contaras pronto.**

 **C: no, secreto mío…bueno quizá y lo pueda compartir…después.**

 **¿?: Muy bien…me alegra que me sigas visitando…hijo…**

 **C: de acuerdo, pero no solo te visito a ti eh…me tengo que ir…gracias por todo papa…**

 **¿?: No te preocupes…si tú estás bien…yo lo estaré…**

 **(Un portal aparece…)**

 **C: ¡HASTA LUEGO!  
(el portal se cierra…)**

 **(Los vientos empiezan a soplar…la lluvia cae a cantaros…y todo se vuelve más frio…verdad John?)**

 **(Si…es hora de poner un ambiente tétrico para la ocasión…)**

 **(Soundtrack: tipo tristeza y melancolía (su elección))**

 **¿?: (suspiro) mi amada…si tan solo supieras…que buen hijo logramos criar…quizá…hubieras podido descansar en paz…pero no te preocupes…yo te acompañare muy pronto…**

 **(Levanta el cuadro familiar de la mesa…y lo lleva en su pecho.)  
(…)**

 **(Lo deja en su lugar y toma el otro cuadro familiar.)  
**

**¿?: Ese chico ha tenido problemas…pero él es fuerte…yo sé que lo arreglara…y se quitara esa obsesión.**

 **¿?: Heh…quizá y crean que estoy loco por hablarte en el cuadro…pero sé que tu espíritu está conmigo…**

 **¡: Y lo estaré siempre…**

 **¿?: Creo que…podre finalmente morir en paz…espero que nuestro hijo…encuentre la paz en su alma.**

 **¡: Ya… ya, él es muy fuerte…después de todo…  
(Señala unos cuadros en la pared)  
¡: Lo educamos juntos.**

 **¿?: Jeje…eso es cierto…quizás y el perdiera a su familia…pero…**

 **(Sostiene una foto con CHARActer7, ¿? Y ¡)**

 **¿? Y ¡: somos parte de él.**

…

" _cuando lo encontramos en un principio…parecía confundido, aterrado…pero le brindamos un hogar…una familia…"_

" _cuando el tenia pesadillas…le tendíamos un espacio en nuestra cama…y le cantábamos antes de que durmiera…"  
"cuando…lloraba…lo hacíamos junto a el…"_

" _pero cuando creció…lo dejamos ir…porque…"_

" _lo amábamos…y siempre lo vamos a amar…no importa lo que pase."_

" _Lo que pase…"  
"pase… … … …"_

"…"

" _s-i-e-m-p-r-e-e-s-t-a-r-e-m-o-s-a-s-u-l-a-d-o…juntos."_

"…"

 **¿?: Sabes cielo…quizá y no sea tan malo…**

 **¡: ¿Que mi amor?**

 **¿?: Ya estoy listo para conocer a mis hijas e hijo…**

 **¡: Yo también…**

 **(Toma el marco de su familia original…y lo deja en la luz…)**

 **(10 niñas… 1 niño…)**

 **¡: hubiera sido genial…**

 **¿?: Tener más de un hijo o hija…**

…

 **(Estática…)**

 **(…)**

 **("fin de la línea temporal")**

 **C: …se los juro…lynn…rita…yo vengare su dimensión…**

 **("¿terminar transmisión?")**

 **(Si/no)**

 **C: si**

 **("transmisión terminada…")**

 **(Fin del one-shot?)**

 **(Uff Bueno Espero que les gustara este fragmento del pasado, gracias por su paciencia a todos y Espero que sigan disfrutando mis historias jeje)**

 **(Si quieren más de este spin-off/one shot avísenme en los reviews… hay mucho más de lo que aparenta.)**

 **(CHARActer7 fuera, ¡paz y adiós!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pueblo caótico… (Primer día parte 1)

 **(¡Aquí está el principio de la historia de un oc al azar! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!)**

?: AHH!

(SMASH!)

?: Ack...no!...porque...me pasa esto... (Toser) a mí...

(Thud!)

...

(...tiempo después...)

?: ...uh...

?: ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

?: Ugh...no...Lo creo...estoy muy débil...

?: Tranquilo, creo que tuviste una pelea intensa...

?: Ahhhhrg...quien...eres...y donde...estoy?

?: Estas en el hospital de royal Woods...te encontré tirado y mal herido justo fuera de mi hogar.

?: Agh...porque no puedo moverme?

?: Estas muy mal...tienes todo tu cuerpo cubierto de heridas graves... ¿no recuerdas la pelea?

?:... No.

?: ¿Estás seguro?

?: ...

?: (Lo único que recuerdo...es mi hogar siendo eliminado por ese demonio de un solo ojo...) ahhh...

?: Que?

?: Ah...nada...uh...

?: Lynn...lynn loud.

?: Oh...gracias lynn...uhh...loud...

?: (Porque me suena conocido ese nombre...y porque me suena conocido ese apellido...)

(Click!)

John: Hola lynn sr y...cuál es tu nombre joven? El mío es John.

?: Ughh...no lo recuerdo...doc.

John: Como lo pensé...sufres de amnesia...pero estoy seguro que con tu padre aquí, recuperaras tus recuerdos muy pronto.

Lynn sr: Uhh...él no es mi hijo doc, lo encontré herido en la calle.

John: Hmm... Entonces eso va a ser un problema.

?: No...(Toser) no se preocupe doctor...confió en este señor...lynn, si no me hubiera traído aquí...yo hubiera muerto.

Lynn sr: Uhh...cierto...bueno doctor John...cuando podrá salir este joven del hospital?

John: No se preocupa sr lynn, este joven saldrá en la mañana.

?: (Que me habrá pasado...un momento...)

?: Doc John...cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

John: Una semana joven...el sr lynn lo había traído a tiempo al hospital...no quiero sonar pesimista pero... Hubieras muerto si no te hubieran traído directo hacia acá.

?: Hmm...

John: Mejor me iré para que puedan hablar a solas...

(Click)

?: ...

Lynn sr: Bueno...que edad tienes?

?: ...10...

Lynn sr: ¡10 años! Wow...eres muy joven eh!

?: Lo sé...oiga...em... gracias.

Lynn sr: Porque?

?: Por salvarme...y traerme aquí...se lo agradezco.

Lynn sr: No es nada...solo hice lo que creía correcto.

?: Heh...eso...me recuerda...a algo.

?: Oiga...y donde está su familia?

Lynn sr: (toser) uhh...no...No tengo...

?: Enserio? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Lynn sr: ...

?: Ah perdone...no quería molestarlo.

Lynn sr: No...no... Está bien...solo que...es muy...doloroso recordarlo.

?: No me cuente si no quiere, solo creía que tenía que volver con una.

(estática)

Altavoz del hospital: Las horas de visitas terminaran dentro de 5 minutos.

Lynn sr: Umm...creo que será mejor que me vaya...

?: No...Si usted quiere podría quedarse conmigo hoy.

Lynn sr: Enserio no te molesta? Pero...no te conozco...ni tu a mí, y tienes amnesia.

?: Heh...ouch...no recuerdo cómo es que llegue aquí...pero...creo que puedo confiar en usted...

Lynn sr: Gracias por darme tu confianza.

?: No hay de que...ahora... (Bostezo...) voy a...dormir un poco...sino le molesta...zzz...

Lynn sr: No te preocupes duerme...

(Saca de su bolsillo una...daga.)

Lynn sr: (¿Quién eres...y que hacia esto contigo...?)

?: Zzz...

(Al día siguiente)

Lynn sr: Oye...chico... Despierta.

?: Ugh...que...ah hola...uhh lynn cierto?

Lynn sr: Si...ya es hora de irnos.

?: Uhh...irnos...? ¿A dónde?

Lynn sr: Si tienes amnesia, alguien debe cuidarte.

?: Ahh...cierto...de acuerdo.

Entonces...el chico desconocido y lynn sr decidieron irse...pero...a donde lo guiara el destino al..."ángel" caído?

...

*¡Yo no lo creo...heheheh...heheheh...!*

*¡Su historia terminara muy pronto...jajá...HAHAHAH...!*

*más pronto de lo que ustedes imaginan...*

*nos veremos muy pronto..."chara"*

(Estática)

(…tiempo después...)

?: Señor loud?

Lynn sr: si dime?

?: Podría decirme… "señalando fuera del auto" que ocurre aquí? Que le paso a esta ciudad?

Lo que el protagonista veía era una royal Woods…totalmente devastado…arruinado...lleno de delincuencia y horror…

Lynn sr: (suspiro) honestamente…quisiera saber si alguna vez este lugar se llamaba royal Woods…

?: Eso que quiere decir?

Lynn sr: bueno…solo llegamos a mi hogar y entonces allí hablaremos estás de acuerdo?

?: Está bien sr lynn…

Entonces pasaban por un parque…con basura y fuego…algún vándalo había grafiteado en el piso, decía: PROPIEDAD DE CHANDLER!

El famoso árcade de royal Woods se había convertido en una horrorosa mescla de taberna y tabledance…habían muchas personas allí…peleando a muerte por dinero, drogas y mujeres.

El mall de royal Woods estaba totalmente saqueado y devastado, había todavía ladrones y gente sin hogar allí, robando y matando a más no poder…

Muchos lugares conocidos y famosos de royal Woods habían descendido a la locura y al crimen…

La hamburguesa el eructo estaba llena de animales y gente sin hogar que se despedazaban sin piedad unos a otros para conseguir alimento y sustento para el siguiente día.

La escuela secundaria y la universidad de royal Woods estaban totalmente destruidas…pero algunas personas rondaban por allí tratando de reconstruir lo poco que quedaba…otras simplemente estaban tan locas como para entrar a robar lo que quedara…y suicidarse a plena calle.

?: Uh?

Lo que vio el protagonista a fuera de vanzilla era el barrio donde el sr lynn actualmente vivía.

Estaba lleno de miseria y muerte por doquier…muchas personas y cadáveres andaban en la calle, niños corriendo de posibles abusadores y asesinos…muchos gritos se escuchaban en la distancia…habían dos niños y una mujer…quizá su madre…tratando de huir de 5 hombres con armas y máscaras de diablo…entonces había silencio…

El protagonista noto algo peculiar…

?: Sr lynn? ¿Quiénes Vivian allí?

Lynn sr: oh… esa casa les pertenecía a los Santiago…

La casa de los Santiago estaba de pie pero…tenía muchas ventanas rotas, y muchos grafitis…decían algunos: VAYANSE NEGROS! SON UNA DESGRACIA PARA LAS PERSONAS DECENTES! MUERTE A LOS NEGROS! Etc.

Entonces habían llegado…al hogar del sr lynn…

 **(Oh Bueno, ¿quién será ese extraño ser que al parecer sigue a nuestro protagonista? ¿Porque la ciudad de royal Woods esta tan mal?)**

 **(¡No les diré! Por supuesto para no arruinarlo todo.)**

 **(Espero que hayan disfrutado otro fragmento del pasado de un oc…enserio, es lo que están leyendo.)**

 **(Gracias por las visitas y reviews! ¡Enserio los aprecio mucho a todos!)  
**

**(Bueno me voy… ¡lo siento por no hablar mucho pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy!)**

 **(CHARActer7 fuera… ¡paz!)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Pueblo caótico... (El primer día…parte 2)

 **(Hey! Aquí está el siguiente fragmento de historia del oc que al parecer les importa más de lo que ustedes creían, y créanme cuando les digo…que no acaba bien…bueno lean y disfruten!)**

La casa loud normalmente estaba llena de caos y lucia aceptable para ojos comunes...

?: Sr loud... ¿aquí vive?

Lynn sr: Si...

Pero la casa actual...era triste...y estaba destruida.

El clima más la combinación del paso de los años sin mantenimiento y/o limpieza y los asaltos y vandalismos constantes la hacían parecer inhabitable...

Toda la casa era literalmente gris...y en ruinas.

?: ¿Sr loud...que ocurrió aquí? ¿Qué ocurre con esta ciudad?

Lynn sr: Pasemos a la casa y allí conversaremos...

(Click...SNAP!)

Lynn sr: Diantres...se zafo otra vez la perilla.

Entonces el protagonista entro...y noto muchas cosas...fuera de lugar...

Había varios cuadros con fotografías quemadas...

Esqueletos pequeños en el piso...parecían de animales domésticos...

Mucho polvo y muebles dañados parcialmente y también...sangre...y botellas de whisky y vodka.

Parecía como si un ermitaño viviera allí.

?: Uhhh...

Lynn sr: ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? ¿O de leche?

El sr lynn estaba cansado...pero no iba a ser grosero con un joven.

?: Em...agua está bien.

Entonces lynn sr se fue a lo que parecía ser una cocina.

Entonces...el protagonista decidió sentarse en el sillón de la sala...parecía que el televisor estaba apagado...pero solo estaba en un canal que... ¿transmitía una pantalla negra?

?: Hmm... ¿Que hay en el resto de los canales?

(Click)

NOTICIEROS DE-!

?: AHHHH!

(Click!)

El televisor estaba al máximo volumen.

Lynn sr: ¡QUIEN ENTRO! ¡SALGA DE MI PROPIEDAD O LO MATO!

El sr lynn estaba apuntándole con un revolver a el personaje...y estaba temblando al ver lo que hacía.

?: ¡NO ME MATE! ¡PERDONE! ¡SOLO QUERIA VER LA TV!

Lynn sr: Oh...perdóname joven...es que pasa que se meten a robarme seguido.

El sr loud guardo el arma.

?: Gracias por el agua... (Glup!)

Lynn sr: ¿Ok...no hay problema chico...ahora dime...de que familia vienes?

?: Ehh...no...Lo recuerdo...pero estoy seguro de que vivía en otro lugar...

Decía el protagonista mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Lynn sr: Esta bien hijo... Entonces...no vives por aquí eso es seguro.

?: Perdone pero...ahora si podría decirme que ocurre en este lugar?

Lynn sr: (suspiro) pues...todo pasó tan rápido...

(Flashback...hace 30 años...)

Ese día...todo empezó para muchos...pero acabo para mí...

Nadie supo porque razón paso...ni los motivos...o culpables...

Pero...así pareció ser...

Era un día común para mí y mi familia...

?: Perdone que lo interrumpa pero...si lo desea...podría decírmelo mas tarde...lo noto muy cansado.

(Fin del flash back...por ahora)

Lynn sr: Bueno hijo...a decir verdad...no eh dormido en años muy bien...gracias por entender.

Entonces el sr loud se levantó del sofá y se iba a su habitación.

Lynn sr: Si necesitas algo de comer...puedes tomarlo...y puedes dormir en el sofá...solo no vayas a las demás habitaciones o al ático...o al sótano...por favor...y si quieres ver la tv lo puedes hacer...pero no hay nada agradable allí...

(Click...)

?: Okay...sr loud.

Entonces...el protagonista decidió mirar el reloj de pared...eran las 9:00 pm.

?:(Es tarde...mejor veré un poco de tv)

Entonces rápidamente el protagonista encendió la tv y le bajo a un volumen aceptable.

Tv: Ingrid...me entristece mucho escuchar eso.

Harold... Es que...ya no puedo dar más noticias...mi hijo...era lo único que me mantenía de pie en este mundo infernal...perdón pero...RENUNCIO A ESTA VIDA!

(Entonces la mujer saco un...arma!?)

Tv: Adiós...

INGRID NO!

(BANG!)

?: AH!? NO!

(Click!)

?: Pero que rayos ocurrió?!

El protagonista parecía haber quedado en shock por lo que había visto.

?:( Ok...tranquilo...quizá haya algo más...amigable que ver.)

Entonces después de varios canales de pornografía infantil, homicidios en vivo, crímenes que parecían sacados de la Deep web y mucho más...

Encontró finalmente un noticiero que parecía bien.

Tv: Okay...bueno...pues no hay muchas novedades en este día ni noche... es lo mismo...violaciones, asaltos, asesinatos y cosas peores...

?: Que ocurre en este lugar...

Tv: Ok...rob...te tenemos en línea...dinos que ocurre por el cielo.

Rob: Nose como describir esto Luis así que lo diré así...todo lo que vemos es mierda amigo...cadáveres, crímenes sin control...violaciones...oye...Mike! Que haces!?

Mike: QUE CREES QUE HAGO!? ESTOY CANSADO DE REPORTAR LA MISMA MIERDA DE SIEMPRE!

Rob: NO PORFAVOR! NO TE MATES! QUE HAY DE TU FAMILIA!?

Mike: ESTAN MUERTOS! LOS ACABO DE VER SIENDO PERSEGUIDOS EN LA CALLE COMO PERROS, VIOLADOS Y ENTONCES LOS LLENARON DE AGUJEROS! (Sniff...) maría...hijos...pronto estaré con ustedes...adiós...

Rob: NO MIKE!

(BANG!)

(EMERGENCIA! PILOTO AUTOMATICO DESACTIVADO!)

Rob: AHHHH! AUXILIO! NO SE VOLAR ESTO!

Luis: Oh no...

?: Oh por dios...no...

Tv: Rob: DIGANLE A MI HIJO QUE LO AMOOOOO!

(Interferencia…)

Luis: APAGUEN LA CAMARA!

(Interferencia…)

?: AHHHH! PERO QUE?!

El protagonista miro por la ventana y observo un helicóptero en llamas...y a punto de explotar.

?: Oh...no...

(KABOOOOM!)

Fragmentos del helicóptero del noticiero volaron y acabaron con algunas casas cercanas...y algunos impactaron la casa del sr lynn.

?: AH!?

El protagonista se agacho a tiempo para evitar la mayoría de los fragmentos del helicóptero.

Pero...

?: Agh! Mi brazo!

Uno logro atravesar su brazo.

Después del alboroto, el sr lynn despertó por los gritos de un niño.

Lynn sr: HIJO!

?: SEÑOR LYNN!

Entonces...volvió a explotar el helicóptero...mandando más fragmentos hacia todos lados.

?: AGACHESE!

Lynn sr no reacciono a tiempo...pero...

(SLASH! SLAM!)

El protagonista ignoro por un momento el dolor de su brazo y salto para evitar que el sr lynn fuera herido...

Lynn sr: HIJO!

El fragmento golpeo y corto la espalda del pobre chico...arruinando su sweater negro y lo mancho con su sangre...

?: Ack...

Lynn sr: Hijo! No...No por favor...

?: No...Me diga hijo...agh...ya...recordé mi nombre...

Lynn sr: Enserio... (Sniff)?

?: Si...es...ch...che...chara...ugh...

Entonces chara se había desmallado... Y lynn sr ya no sabía qué hacer en ese momento más que llorar...

Lynn sr: No... ¡NO CHARA! ¡HIJO NO MUERAS! Por favor...hijo...

El reloj marcaba las 12…así terminando un día más en royal Woods…

(Fin del cap…y del día.)

 **(Bueno, ustedes me dirán que soy un enfermo pero yo les diré que está bien que lo digan.)**

 **(¿Ahora qué ocurrirá? ¿El sr lynn perderá a otra persona que le importa en su vida? ¿Chara se recuperara de esa herida aparentemente mortal? ¿Qué ocurrió con la ciudad que antes irradiaba frescura, paz, armonía y felicidad? ¿Por qué se trasformó en la…mierda…que es hoy?)**

 **(Pues mejor…esperen a leer el siguiente cap de…esta historia.)**

 **(Les agradezco sus reviews y visitas!)  
**

**(Un saludo! CHARActer7 fuera!)**


End file.
